canciones_y_traduccionesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dance Again Jennifer Lopéz
thumb|262px ahorita lo termino e.e Letra Dance Yes Love Next Dance Yes Love Next Shimmy shimmy Yah Shimmy Yam Shimmy Yay I’ma Ol’ Dirty Dog All Day No Way Jose Your Girl Only Go One Way ¡Ay Mi Madre! You should check that out Maybe you ain’t turn her out Maybe it’s none of my business For Now Work it out Let’s get this Nobody knows What i’m feeling inside I find it so Stupid So why Should i Hide That i Love to make love to you Baby (Yeah make love tonight) So many ways Wanna touch you tonight I’m a big girl Got no secrets This time Yeah i Love to make love to you Baby (Yeah make love tonight) If this would be A perfect world We’d be Together Then (Let’s Do it do it do it) Only got just one life This i’ve learned Who cares What they’re Gonna Say (Let’s Do it do it do it) I Wanna Dance And love thumb|right|335 px And dance Again I Wanna Dance And love And dance Again Dance Yes Love Next Dance Yes Love Next Baby your fire Is lighting Me Up The way that you Move boy Is reason enough That i Love to make love to you Baby (Yeah make love me) I Can’t behave Oh i want you So much Your lips taste like Heaven So why should i stop? Yeah i Love to make love to you Baby (Yeah make love me) If this would be A perfect world We’d be Together Then (Let’s Do it do it do it) Only got just one life This i’ve learned Who cares What they’re Gonna Say (Let’s Do it do it do it) I Wanna Dance And love And dance Again I Wanna Dance And love And dance Again Mr. Worldwide And the world’s Most beautiful Woman Modern day Hugh hef (Uh, Yes) Playboy To The Death (Uh, Yes) Is he really Worldwide? (Uh, Yes) Miami let me open your Treasure chest Play dates We Play mates I’m the king at Snatching Queens Check Mate What you think? It’s a rumor It’s really out of this world Moon, luna Make women comfortable Call me bloomer Can’t even show love Cause they’ll Sue ya But i told them “Hallelujah, have a blessed day” SO ahead of myself Everyday’s Yesterday Want the recipe? It’s real simple Little bit of voli And she’ll open sesame Now Dance Yes Love Next Dance Yes Love Next If this would be A perfect world We’d be Together Then (Let’s Do it do it do it) Only got just one life This i’ve learned Who cares What they’re Gonna Say (Let’s Do it do it do it) I Wanna Dance And love And dance Again I Wanna Dance And love And dance Again Traducción en Español Baile, Sí, Amor, Lo que sigue... (x2) Oscila, oscila, yah, Oscila, yam, Oscila, yay, Soy un perro viejo el día entero, ¡No hay forma José! Tu chica sólo va en una dirección, ¡Ay mi madre! Deberías verificar, ja ja, Quizá no sea lo que parezca, ja ja, Quizá no forme parte de mi negocio, Por ahora, trabájalo, vamos por lo nuestro... Nadie sabe lo que estoy sintiendo aquí dentro, Lo encuentro tan estúpido, Entonces ¿por qué debería ocultar, Que meee, encanta hacerte el amor a tí, baby?, (Sí, hagamos el amor esta noche), De tantas formas quiero tocarte esta noche, Soy una mujer madura, no tengo secretos esta vez, Sí aaa, a mi me encanta hacerte el amor a tí, baby... (Sí, hagamos el amor esta noche)... Si este sería un mundo perfecto, Estaríamos juntos, entonces (vamos a hacerlo-cerlo-cerlo), Sólo tenemos una vida es lo que he aprendido, A quién le importa lo que los demás digan (vamos a hacerlo-cerlo-cerlo)... Quiero bailar, Y amar, Y bailar, otra vez, Quiero bailar, Y amar, Y bailar, otra vez... Baile, Sí, Amor, Lo que sigue... (x2) Baby, tu fuego está encendiéndome-e, La manera en que te mueves es razón suficiente, Para queee, me encante hacerte el amor a tí baby, No puedo comportarme, oh, te quiero tanto, Tus labios saben a gloria entonces ¿por qué debería parar?, Sí aaa, a mi me encanta hacerte el amor a tí, baby... Si este sería un mundo perfecto, Estaríamos juntos, entonces (vamos a hacerlo-cerlo-cerlo), Sólo tenemos una vida es lo que he aprendido, A quién le importa lo que los demás digan (vamos a hacerlo-cerlo-cerlo)... Quiero bailar, Y amar, Y bailar, otra vez, Quiero bailar, Y amar, Y bailar, otra vez... Sr. Mundial y La Mujer Más Hermosa del Mundo, Días modernos, Hugh Hef (oh, sí!), Playboy hasta la muerte (oh, sí!), ¿Es él realmente mundial? (oh, sí!), Mami déjame abrir tu, cofre del tesoro, Citas y a ver qué, nosotros compañeros, Soy el Rey raptando Reinas, ¿Qué tu crees?, ¿Que es un rumor?, Soy fuera de este mundo, MOON, LUNA, Satisfago a las mujeres, llámame Bloomer, No pueden ni mostrarse amor porque te denuncian, Pero les dije 'Aleluya, tengan un bendito día', Antes de pensar en el, Todos los días son ayer, ¿Quieres la receta? es realmente simple, Un poco de Voli y ella abrirá Sésamo... Ahora, Baile, Sí, Amor, Lo que sigue, Baile, Sí, Amor, Lo que sigue... Si este sería un mundo perfecto, Estaríamos juntos, entonces (vamos a hacerlo-cerlo-cerlo), Sólo tenemos una vida es lo que he aprendido, A quién le importa lo que los demás digan (vamos a hacerlo-cerlo-cerlo)... Quiero bailar, Y amar, Y bailar, otra vez, Quiero bailar, Y amar, Y bailar, otra vez... Categoría:Canciones Inglesas Categoría:Canciones de Jennifer Lopez Categoría:Canciones de Pitbull